Angels, Lovers and Warriors
by SeulWolfe
Summary: Summary:: Harry has come into his inheritance.... Slash HPSS
1. Chapter 1

Title:Angels, Lovers, and Warriors 1-3?  
Author: SeulWolfe/Vasaio/infocalanor  
Rating: Mature (M)  
Pairing: Snape/Harry,  
Contains: angst, drama, romance, wings...  
Warnings: spoilers for OOTP... what Half Blood Prince?  
Disclaimer:Jk owns Harry and company.  
A/N: The plot bunnie is blamed on infocoeurdemavie. Just don't ask me where it's going... this is by betaed infojadzia7667  
Summary: Harry has come into his inheritance...

pqpqpqpq

I:The Birth

For every generation is born an Angel...a Fallen Angel. A warrior, a lover and a hope for those who battle against the shadows that threaten to cover this world in darkness.

The legends tell of a beautiful man with wings black as night or white as falling snow. Wings that shimmer in the darkness of the Angel's anger. Or bright as a summer sun when joyful.

But beware when this angel comes of age and joins the brotherhood. He will be fierce as an avenging angel.

pqpqpq

Privet Drive was quiet on the eve of Harry's eighteenth birthday, his family ready to be rid of their freakish nephew. A mere waste of space taking up precious space in their normal home. In their normal neighborhood. In a few days they would be rid of his presence forever.

And good riddance, they say.

What they should have been was blessed by his very presence on this night of all nights. For as the clock ticked closer to midnight there were those who held their breath. For they knew that one of their own would come into his own this night.

Rise from the ashes of his former life, stronger and more fierce a warrior there ever was.

At the stroke of midnight the heavens opened up as rain began falling. Lightening and thunder crashed all around, shaking the ground.

A blue hue of light formed around the sleeping form of Harry Potter. The signs of years of neglect and abuse at the hand of his only living relatives washed away.

As the storm raged outside, Harry Potter came into his inheritance.

And across the lands of Britain, the others knew that this warrior would be the one to hold back the shadows. To hold back the darkness.

The others would flock to his side when he called. He was the one they had waited for. The one to lead them in their battle against the one who would only try to lead them into the darkness.

All they could do now is wait for his call.

Wait for the one once known as Harry Potter.

But in the heavens, his name is written as Vasaio.

pqpqpq

II:The Awakening

The raven haired man rolled over, bleary eyed, and blinked away the heavy sleep of the night. In the past twenty years, Severus Snape hadn't slept straight through a night without waking from restlessness, the need to move around the castle, or the calling of one or the other of his masters.

Dumbledore.

Or Voldemort.

Only this night had he slept until the weak light of dawn stirred him.

In the shadows of his dreams, a vague memory of a husky voice murmuring to him. To remain strong. To remain unbreakable. Reminding him he was not alone in the darkness any longer.

Calling to him mind, body and soul. Soothing his troubled thoughts. Claiming a part of him, he thought lost forever.

He felt himself enfolded in the soft and gentle warmth of wings. His body was humming, almost purring in contentment. He did not, at first, recognize the emotion thrumming through his spirit. Then he did.

It was happiness.

A feeling of complete and utter belonging to someone for the first time in his life.

Severus could still hear the faded whispers in his mind.

Whispers he couldn't understand. Sitting up against the headboard of his large four poster bed, Severus knew something had changed during the night. There was an awareness that wasn't there before.

Severus wondered as he watched the sun rise above the trees of the Forbidden Forest how long he would have to wait to find out what had changed.

pqpqpq

The storm that raged outside Privet Drive continued into the morning hours. One figure moved quietly and swiftly through the house, shrinking things and placing them inside an old battered rucksack that had seen better days.

Hedwig had been out delivering mail and most likely stayed at Remus' cottage for the rest of the night because of the storm.

His hand on the door knob, Harry turned glowing green eyes upon his cage for the past seventeen years. The cupboard.

A wave of his hand, the door disappeared. The memories sealed forever. 

He turned the knob and stepped outside into the gentle rain. Walking down the sidewalk towards freedom and a new home, Harry didn't look back as a bright light lit up around the house, then darkness surrounded it.

The blood wards disappeared as Harry Potter Apparated away.

III:Alarms

Alarms blared across the castle, waking all those who resided there. Albus Dumbledore came running into his office to see what had happened. One glance at a small replica of Privet Drive told him what had set the alarms off.

The glass that covered the small house was shattered.

The wards had fallen.

Harry Potter was in danger or being attacked at this moment.

What had the boy done this time, Albus Dumbledore grumbled as Severus and Minerva rushed into his office.

pqpqpqpq

In London, a few stories below the city streets, in the secret location of the Ministry of Magic, more alarms were blaring. Not the ordinary ones that they were used to.

Men and women looked at each other in surprise. These alarms in all of seventeen years not once had blared.

The Boy Who Lived. Their only hope for survival in this Dark War was under attack.

The Dark Lord had kept a low profile by confining his attacks to Wizards only. A direct hit on Harry Potter was calling it open war.

A direct hit in Muggle London was calling for open war.

It was a frenzy of chaos. Amongst the disorder were those in control. Taking up arms for a battle they had been waiting for. The first of many to come. The beginning that had been a long time coming as they disappeared and reappeared at Privet Drive where flames were beginning to consume the house where Harry Potter once lived.

pqpqpqpq

Albus, Minerva and Severus appeared at Privet Drive at a breakfast table full of Dursleys.

The largest man of the gathered family stood, his face purpling in uncontrollable rage, "FREAKS! LEAVE MY HOME NOW!"

"Severus, Minerva check on Harry, please," Albus quietly ordered. Turning his attention towards the Dursleys, "You must leave now. The wards have fallen and I don't know why. You are all in danger."

"Harry's room is the last door to the right," Dudley told the two teachers as they moved to do the Headmaster's bidding.

"Dudley...," Vernon bit down.

"Give it a rest," Dudley growled back.

Severus nodded and left the room with Minerva behind him. They flew up the stairs to the landing...Minerva gasped out in surprise when she saw the locks and the cat flap. 

"Severus..."

"Let's get the boy and leave," Severus said as he swallowed hard against the bile rising in his throat. He pulled his wand to unlock the door as he heard the sounds of Apparition inside the house. "Damnation!"

"Hurry Severus!"

A whispered spell and the door flew open. "Lumos." The room brightened as Severus stepped through the doorway, "Potter! We must leave now!"

Only there was no Potter, but a floor covered in soft white and black feathers. Frowning at his surroundings, Severus never heard the spell that hit him in the back as he fell fast first into the feathers scattered around the room.

tbc


	2. IV::Calling

Title:Angels, Lovers, and Warriors 4?

Author: SeulWolfe/Vasaio/infocalanor

Rating: Mature (M)

Pairing: Snape/Harry,

Contains: angst, drama, romance, wings...

Warnings: spoilers for OOTP... what Half Blood Prince?

Disclaimer:JKR owns Harry and company.

Summary: Harry has come into his inheritance...

A/N: The plot bunny is blamed on infocoeurdemavie. Just don't ask me where it's going... this has been betaed infojadzia7667. I've had people emailing me and asking me to update SOONEST! For without further complications... I give you part 4.

pqpqpq

IV:Calling

She called them to her. Her children. Her angels, her fallen angels.

Her warriors.

The darkness was spreading. The shadows were growing larger. It was time to bring an end to the suffering caused by both. The one calling himself Voldemort would be no more.

She spread her arms and whispered, "Come to me children. The time has come."

pqpqpq

Across Britain and Ireland, they woke. Eyes shining. Blood coursing through their bodies, its double time cadence calling them to war. The Queen of the Heavens has finally called them to her knee.

One by one they appeared. Side by side they stood. As one they would fight.

As one they would push back the darkness.

Morrigan smiled at her children. Their swords were shining brightly in the early morning sunlight. They had been silent for so long. Sleeping, waiting for the time she needed them. She would not send them needlessly into battle.

This battle would be the only battle. Even as Morrigan had the thought, her green eyed Vasaio appeared to her right and bowed.

"You called, my Queen?"

She stroked his soft raven hair. "Stand, Vasaio." Her cloak of black feathers billowed around her as she stepped down from her throne. Morrigan smiled as she looked into the glowing deep green eyes. He had fire. He had life in his soul.

Vasaio flinched.

"What's wrong child?"

Harry closed his eyes, searching out the pain he felt. There! "My mate has been hurt."

Morrigan closed her eyes and reached out along the bond she shared with her warriors. The battle was engaged and her Vasaio's mate was in the midst of it all.

Dark eyes opened. "I am Morrigan. Queen of the heavens. The Darkness has provoked this battle. It is our time to bring an end to this once and for all." She stepped back and transformed into a great Raven.

From her place in the sky, she hovered, she called them to war.

One by one they pulled their swords and extended their wings; as one they followed their Queen.

As they have for centuries and as they will till the end of time.

Into battle they would go.

For their Queen willed it and the Fates demanded it.

The man who called himself Voldemort would fall on this day at the hand of Vasaio. Destiny wouldn't have it any other way; this is the power the evil one knows not.

The power of the heavens.

The power of a thousand fallen angels with swords made by the gods.

Voldemort's blood will soak the battlefield on this day and his soul will be sent to Hades for all eternity.

.:TBC:.


	3. V::The Calm Before the Storm

Title:Angels, Lovers, and Warriors 5?

Author: SeulWolfe/Vasaio/infocalanor

Rating: Mature (M)

Pairing: Snape/Harry,

Contains: angst, drama, romance, wings...

Warnings: spoilers for OOTP... what Half Blood Prince?

Disclaimer:JKR owns Harry and company.

Summary: Harry has come into his inheritance...

A/N: The plot bunny is blamed on infocoeurdemavie. Just don't ask me where it's going... this has been betaed infojadzia7667. I know most fics having Harry's inheritance come at 16 or 17, but I wanted him post Hogwarts...

V:The Calm Before the Storm

pqpqpq

"You won't find the Freak! I told him to be gone before sunrise. He's eighteen now and no longer MY responsibility."

"Vernon! How could you!" Petunia Dursley stood up from the table. In all her furious glory, she had finally had it.

"He's put MY family at risk just being here."

"Well Mr. Vernon Dursley," the great Albus Dumbledore snarled, "You've put your whole family at risk with your stupidity. I explained this to you when I left Harry here. Now the blood protection has fallen. Without Harry here, you've brought death to your home. For your protection against those..." looked away from the large towering man. Sounds of apparation could be heard in and around the house.

A sense of foreboding filtered through the air. The evil seeped around the edges of the light.

Tom Riddle had come.

Voldemort was here.

Harry Potter was gone.

pqpqpq

Albus sprang into action at the sound of spell fire. He heard the sound of a body falling and Minerva cursing.

Dudley Dursley and his cousin had come to an awkward friendship over the last couple of years...summers. Harry made him understand about the wards surrounding the home. As long Harry called this house home, those inside were protected. The men or man who killed his aunt and uncle all those years ago could not come into this house or even near it.

In his father's ignorance and bigotry against all things magical, he had signed the death warrants for himself, his wife and his son.

There were things even his own father didn't know.

He and Harry shared more than blood.

They shared a heritage. He felt the surge of power last night. Even now he could feel his Queen calling. In the same instant, he could hear the cry of war.

They were coming.

Vasaio was coming.

pqpqpq

Albus, Minerva and Severus, along with the Dursleys, were in the backyard surrounded by Death Eaters.

Voldemort hadn't been stupid on this early morning. His minions out numbered those of the Aurors that had arrived and Dumbledore's precious Order that had also charged in to assist.

The sky still rumbled from the loud thunder. Lightning streaked across the dark clouds. Bits of rain came down here and there.

"The traitor, Severus Snape. Whatever shall I do with you? Make an example of you? Torture? Or simply kill you outright?"

Severus looked up from the ground. Feathers were clinging to his robes. For some reason they comforted him in these last moments of his life. Standing up on trembling legs, the snarky man was not going to die laying about. He would die facing his executioner on this day.

A life filled with strife and, some days, excruciating loneliness. Long ago when he was a child, Severus wanted to leave his mark on this world. Did he manage it?

Would he be missed?

"Stop wittering on about it and just kill me already, Riddle!"

Red eyes widened, "So be it. Avada Ked..."

Across the heavens a screech was heard. The thundering of hooves on the ground, growing closer and closer. The unsheathing of swords made a deep clanging noise that stopped Riddle in his tracks.

"She comes," was echoed around the ring of Death Eaters. "Our Queen comes."

"It has begun," Dudley Dursley said as his voice changed, dropping nearly an octave. He changed along with his voice, more rapidly than thought. Where the baby whale had stood was now a taller, more muscular man without an ounce of extra fat. Dark wings began to extend from his back. He was dressed in a dark cloak that was billowing in the sudden wind. There was a sword in his hands, held loosely. His blue eyes, the only thing that remained of the previous Dudley, were glowing with righteous fire.

Petunia Dursley screamed and a thud was heard as a body hit the ground.

"What the hell!" Vernon Dursley yelled in outrage. "Did that FREAK do something to you!"

"My name is Xerxes. I am a Fallen Angel and a Warrior for the Queen Morrigan."

From beside Tom Riddle his right hand man, Lucius Malfoy, had moved to stand in front of Severus Snape. His long blonde hair had somehow rearranged itself into breathtakingly beautiful white wings. He stood regally and proudly in front of the man who had made his life hell. "I am Aeolus."

"What is going on here? I demand to know!" Riddle yelled.

_.:TBC:._

_A/N: this chapter written to King Arthur's Soundtrack...From Woad to Ruin... _


	4. VI::The Moving Storm

Title:Angels, Lovers, and Warriors 6?  
Author: SeulWolfe/Vasaio/Calanor  
Rating: Mature (M)  
Pairing: Snape/Harry,  
Contains: angst, drama, romance, wings...  
Warnings: spoilers for OOTP... what Half Blood Prince?  
Disclaimer:Jk owns Harry and company.  
A/N: The plot bunnie is blamed on ASprit. Just don't ask me where it's going... this is by betaed Jadzia7667  
Summary: Harry has come into his inheritance...

VI:The Moving Storm

Dumbledore could not take any more. He was a man who valued control. Watching each piece on the chessboard that was the Wizarding world, he was confident in his ability to evaluate each and every move he made. He was typically able to maneuver his opponent to, if not a victory, at least a draw. Dumbledore felt secure in the knowledge of the bigger picture that he possessed.

He didn't like unknown puzzle pieces. More times than not, they were a liability. Unknown variables filled him with trepidation. People died that shouldn't have or someone was given praise and reaped glory they hadn't earned.

How were they going to explain the ancient magic, long forgotten and nearly incomprehensible, that showed up on Privet Drive just before Tom Riddle declared victory over those who opposed him?

More than the ancient power thrumming through the air, Dumbledore feared exposure of their world to the Muggles. He was pondering various scenarios when he felt the magic moving through the air. It shimmered along the skin like a lover's touch. It crackled and shifted through the air, clinging to those gathered in the aftermath. Bodies moved as they were touched by the immense power. Most felt judged and found lacking. Others cringed back in fear.

Privet Drive shimmered, then disappeared as mists rose from the ground. The magic was heavy in the air. A shift in perspective rippled through all those present at the site of the battle.

pqpqpq

Remus Lupin felt the wolf in him strain against the bonds holding him back. The power rippled around him, calling him to the hunt.

Only the rumble of thunder across the dark sky and the pounding of hooves against the cracked earth could be heard and felt in the sudden stillness that settled over the Death Eaters, Aurors and Order members.

"Where are we?" someone whispered.

pqpqpq

Tom Riddle's red eyes glared at his former right hand man. Lucius Malfoy now took the form of a fallen angel. He was beautiful and deadly. Slowly, Tom began to look around him. More of these unknown, yet incredibly powerful angels began to show themselves. More of his minions stood apart from him, away from his ranks. His followers still outnumbered the strange beings. Riddle noted this with a sense of satisfaction.

It would still be his victory.

Voldemort chose that moment to look around him, taking in the surrounding hillsides and the mists and smoke wafting about the field they stood in.

How?

"Our Queen would not have us engage in battle where the unenlightened can witness it. She has brought us all here to settle the conflict." Lucius, now Aeolus, said the words in a deep and melodic voice that vibrated with a clean power that was usually absent from the Malfoy man.

pqpqpq

Harry had never felt so alive until this moment in time. He felt the powerful horse pound the ground beneath him. The raw power at his fingertips surged up through the depths of his being. He gloried in the knowledge that when this day was finally over, he would be free of the darkness that had followed him and threatened his very soul.

He would finally be in control of his own destiny for the first time in his life. The prophecy would be fulfilled and he would be free.

He was Harry Potter and Vasaio, as written in the heavens. He was one man but lived two lives. On the surface, the life of a wizard was his. Just beneath conscious thought was the life and experience of a Fallen Angel. He was a warrior for his Queen Morrigan when she called him to her side.

He rode hard across the green fields, unnoticed by the unenlightened. As he neared his destination he was joined by others. They were an ancient army ready and itching to fight, blood lust filling their veins.

One by one they came, joining the ranks. Some were people he knew; others were strangers, yet carried the familiar aura that all of the Morrigan's warriors did. Old and newly reborn angels, all fiercely loyal to the Morrigan.

He wasn't surprised when he was joined by Ron and Hermione.

"We always said we would be by your side at the final battle, Vasaio," Vanora told them as she pulled alongside Harry.

Harry smirked. Fate had a way of delivering exactly what was needed, when it was needed.

He frowned, feeling his mate's emotions through their bond. His mate was hurting. Vasaio could feel the pain; beneath it, layers of fear and a sense of finality.

Why did he have to be mated to the most stubborn man EVER?

He urged the beast faster. Tom Riddle would not take Severus away from him.

pqpqpq

Severus Snape was speechless. Standing before him was an Angel; the stuff of myths and legends. The Queen of the Heavens, Morrigan, called them her ancient army. The fallen ones who tumbled from grace and gained favor with the Goddesses. She took them as her angels, her children; she gave them life.

She gave them a home in her heart.

Only the call of a Raven will bring them to her knee.

Now standing before him was Lucius Malfoy clothed in the robes of a Fallen Angel.

Aeolus smiled down at his old friend. "Do not worry, Severus. You are well protected here."

"What is going on here Mr. Malfoy?" Albus asked. His tone was as close to snarling as he could get. Minerva gasped at the ill concealed anger in his words.

"How many times do we have to tell you?" Dudley asked. "We are here at the calling of our Queen. Without us here this morning, you would all be dead. We protect those who are part of us."

"You dreamed of him last night, Severus."

Severus' eyes widened. He remembered the wings. The softness of the feathers. He recalled frowning at the feathers clinging to his robes. "It was a dream."

"Concentrate, my old friend. Feel the pull. Feel the bond. Feel the completeness of your soul."

Severus closed his eyes and opened his mind, letting himself feel. Oh what a wonderous feeling...love, devotion and purity. All for him.

"Who?"

"His name is Vasaio. His name was written in the heavens before time began."

"You would also know him as Harry Potter," Dudley said.

_**TBC... Gawd I love cliffies... **_

_A/N: Written to Lord of the Rings:Return of the King_


	5. VII:The Charging Storm of Wings

Title:Angels, Lovers, and Warriors 7?  
Author: SeulWolfe/Vasaio/Calanor  
Rating: Mature (M)  
Pairing: Snape/Harry,  
Contains: angst, drama, romance, wings...  
Warnings: spoilers for OOTP... what Half Blood Prince?  
Disclaimer:Jk owns Harry and company.  
A/N: The plot bunnie is blamed on ASprit. Just don't ask me where it's going... this is by betaed Jadzia7667  
Summary: Harry has come into his inheritance...

VII:The Charging Storm of Wings

pqpqpq

Rage. Severus felt an irritated anger build up in him at the thought that he was a Potter's Mate. Just as fast as it came, it dissolved, to be replaced with the feeling of being enveloped in those comforting wings. His dreams from the previous night came back to him.

Happiness.

Contentment.

Did it really matter who it was that completed one's soul? Did it truly matter that the person he was destined to be with for the rest of his life was the son of his childhood nemesis? Did he really hate Harry Potter as much as he'd wanted to when the boy was his student?

No.

Now he had to live through the day to truly find out what life with Harry Potter would be like. He had to survive the battle if he wanted to explore that feeling of safety, of acceptance, that he'd felt when Po...Harry's wings had surrounded him in his dreams. A small part of Severus even dared to hope they might love one another, someday.

Severus looked to the Angels standing before him, a small smile came to his lips, "The Goddesses have willed it. Let the Goddesses bless us both."

A strength and warmth filled his being. His words filled his heart and his soul as the bond between him and his fallen Angel was forged of their magic.

pqpqpq

Harry's eyes glowed brightly as he felt the bond grow strong. Then a surge of magic sealed the bond.

"Blessed be," he whispered to the winds.

Pulling his horse to a stop on the rise over looking the valley, Harry saw that the gathered Death Eaters numbered close to a thousand. Voldemort had come prepared to show off to the wizarding world on this day at Privet Drive. He saw his brothers and sisters move the innocents away from the coming fray.

His Severus was still in the midst of the coming battle. But well protected. More brothers and sisters were appearing around the hills. Waiting and watching. Long has it been since they have had drawn their swords.

Long has it been since they stood side by side with their kin. The shadows that threatened their world would no longer be cast over the landscape.

It stopped today.

Voldemort, the darkness calling himself the Dark Lord also known as Tom Riddle, would be put down today.

His evil dark soul would be incinerated by the blaze of their swords.

Harry drew his sword from his scabbard. The rising sun caught the shining steel of the blade. His wings unfolded from his back. "Today, my brothers and sisters, we face a red dawn where blood will flow from them and us." Harry had turned his steed to face those who came. "It is our duty to our Queen to bring Voldemort to his knees. Bring his evil to a stop before more innocents are destroyed by his hand and those of his minions. If we die today, then we die with honor knowing our Queen will carry our souls to the heavens. Draw your swords and ride."

"Ride for freedom from the shadows. Ride for those who have died at his hand. Ride for those who cannot fight! RIDE," he roared as he kicked the mighty steed into a gallop towards the waiting Death Eaters."

_'I'm coming Severus. I'm coming,' _Harry whispered down the link of the bond he shared with his snarky companion.

_'I can't wait to see Dumbledore's face,'_ was his only response.

pqpqpq

A raven flew over the moving army guiding them towards the battle. Morrigan screeched as she flew over the gathered Death Eaters, landing on the farside of the battlefield where she transformed into the warrior queen she was.

pqpqpq

"Harry Potter, a fallen Angel?" Tom Riddle yelled.

"How absurd! I would know if Harry had any magical creature blood running in his veins," Albus snarled. The gentle twinkling headmaster was truly angry.

"Do you really think," Lucius started, "that you would know everything? My Goddesses, the Great and mighty Albus Dumbledore has finally realized that he doesn't know everything! Just because we are angels, warriors of the Queen Morrigan, doesn't mean we can transform at will. Only she can call us."

"Only she," Lucius said forcefully.

pqpqpq

During all this talking, Bellatrix Lestrange inched herself closer to her Lord's side. She fingered her wand, palm itching to inflict pain on some unsuspecting Muggle or light wizard. Just at the moment she pointed her wand at her old teacher, Minerva McGonagall, a dark object came from nowhere and knocked her to the ground.

When the evil woman looked up at her attacker, she came face to face with a Grim.

The large black dog slowly changed to a once ragged man who stood tall and proud.

Sirius Black. The man had been given the chance to stand at the last battle with his godson.

He was an innocent man when he fell beyond the Veil, but hardly pure. Sirius Black was judged and found not guilty, but he was not without darkness after spending all that time around the Dementors, Therefore, he could not be sent back to the living world no matter how much he deserved to be there.

The judges from behind the veil gave him a choice.

To finish what he and his cousin started, to stand next to his godson, Harry Potter, to fulfill his promise to James and Lily Potter in protecting their most precious child, Sirius would have done anything the judges asked. For him, there was no choice to be made.

Sirius looked to his right, seeking allies. He breathed a sigh of relief; there stood Moony. Remus Lupin, Harry's trusted confidant and last living link to his parents would stand behind him this day. This day they would take their revenge against these evil minions for the destruction they had caused.

Blue eyes met amber. The wolf had come out to play on this day as the last two remaining marauders sought out the traitor they once called friend.

pqpqpq

"My Lord, what are we to do?" a low level Death Eater asked. The thundering of hooves was growing closer. The anticipation of the coming battle weighed heavily on those around him. Dedicated to their Lord, but uneasy in this situation, he and his associates didn't know what to do.

"You will fight to the death!" Voldemort yelled. "You will fight and win or die trying as my loyal servant."

Death Eaters, Angels and horses collided with a fury as swords struck down the enemy. Spell fire from wands and wandless magic flew thick and fast. The sound of falling bodies and cries of pain rent the air as the misty fog rolled in around the battle for freedom.

Thundering down on them, swords raised, was an unstoppable wave of hooves and Angels come on three beautiful gray stallions. They knocked the enemy from their path to Voldemort.

Harry, Ron and Hermione vaulted from their horses. Ron drove his blade deep into an approaching Death Eater, opening a path to Tom Riddle...

_**TBC... **_

_A/N: Written to King Arthur's Soundtrack _


	6. VIII: Into BattleOne Last Time

Disclaimer: Harry and company belongs to JK...plot is mine...

Betaed by Morgan and Sandy.. Thanks Ladies..

pqpqpq

VIII: Into Battle...One Last Time...

_**Harry, Ron and Hermione vaulted from their horses. Ron drove his blade deep into an approaching Death Eater, opening a path to Tom Riddle...**_

Tom Riddle was once a man with bold ideas to bring the Wizarding World forward; somewhere during his rise to power, he lost his way. Darkness seeped into his soul, fueling the hate that festered there. Piece by piece, he slipped into the shadows and away from sanity. Evil penetrated his heart and he became the monster that stood before them now.

Even still, Morrigan could see the glimmer of hope. The small flame that was once a boy who craved love, who craved a mother's touch, still existed deep inside of Tom Riddle.

There might be hope for the man once known as Tom Riddle.

pqpqpq

Lucius and Dudley kept the bulk of the Death Eaters back, and watched Voldemort shouting out orders as a child would do during a temper tantrum. In between hurling orders, he was trading barbs with Dumbledore.

Severus and Minerva stood back-to-back shouting out curses and guarding the wounded that littered the ground around them.

It was patiently obvious by now that the Angels were winning. Slowly but surely, they were pushing back the Death Eaters. Some were on their knees begging for their lives. Others were insane enough to keep on fighting against the odds.

"Oh, my Goddess." Minerva whispered.

Severus turned his head, distracted by his old friend's distressed voice. His eyes widened as he breathed out, "Sirius Black?"

"In the flesh, Snape," said Black with a smirk as he jogged easily toward them, Remus behind him. Both men's clothes were covered in blood that did not appear to be theirs.

"What happened to you?" Minerva asked, still flabbergasted.

"Revenge."

"Bella."

A silver hand thrown on the ground. "And Wormtail."

Then all was quiet.

Severus turned his head towards where Dumbledore and Voldemort still stood trading insults and hexes. Running towards them was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen in his life.

His mate had his wings spread and his sword held high as he cut a swath towards them. Weasley and Granger were next to Harry as Severus knew they would be.

From nowhere, the Granger girl flew up and over a Death Eater that was torturing another figure lying on the ground. With one fell swoop of her sword, the Death Eater fell to the ground.

It was then Severus noticed who the figure was: Draco Malfoy.

"Minerva?"

"Yes, Severus," the woman answered after throwing a vicious curse towards a Death Eater.

"When this day is over, you and I going to share the finest bottle of scotch Galleons can buy."

"Severus, I'm holding you to that." A swish and flick, "And don't forget to bring along Harry."

Snort. _As if he could_, he thought, glancing once more towards the advancing man. He felt alive just looking at the fine specimen he had become overnight.

He was the epitome of a warrior. His sword gleamed in the early morning light. Cries of death and destruction surrounded them. His best friends were by his side: Weasley cutting down one dark robed man after another and Granger standing over young Malfoy's prone body, protecting against those that would do him more harm.

pqpqpq

"Hello, Tom," Harry spoke calmly as he stood in front of the man once know as Tom Riddle. He was a pale man with red eyes and slits for his nose. It was only a man who brought fear to mankind by his name alone.

After today, no more. Tom Riddle would be no more.

"Do NOT call me that filthy muggle name! I am Lord Voldemort. And you will bow down to me when all is said and done! You will beg me to end your pathetic life."

"I am Vasaio of the Angels. I serve the Queen of the Heavens, Morrigan. I am her loyal servant and protector of the innocent," Harry said as he stood tall and regal, his green eyes glowing, his power flowing around him. "I will beg nothing from you."

pqpqpq

Albus Dumbledore knew when to get on the right train and now was the time as he made his way slowly towards Harry Potter. What he was going to say, he had no idea.

The old bearded one didn't make it very far as a red stunner came from nowhere and hit the aging wizard in the back, dropping him where he stood.

Standing a few feet away was a smirking Minerva, her wand twirling in her fingers. "Showed you, you old Coot!"

pqpqpq

Harry watched Tom Riddle rant and rave about like a madman. Claiming he would rule the world and nothing would stand in his way, he let the madman grandstand. He glanced at his two friends, and with a simple nod, they moved to circle the Dark Lord.

As they moved slowly, each step precise, they chanted to the four winds. Power was rising within the circle they made with their steps. Stopping every so often to plow their swords into the earth, they called upon the gods and goddesses, speaking in a language as old as the earth herself.

Soon they were joined by other Angels, Lucius and Dudley, as the circle of power grew. The hum of pure magic flowed in the air and around the battlefield, cleansing away the evil and shadows as it gathered around the circle of Angels. A bright light pulsed from within the circle. Lightning lit up the gray sky and a clap thunder rolled through the heavens.

Another pulse of light covered the battlefield, cleansing as it moved.

The Angels stood tall and proud as the light faded away. Their magic left a clean and peaceful feeling about them. From above, a raven flew down and landed, changing into a beautiful woman. Morrigan walked to where the pile of dark robes laid. She kneeled down, brushing at the fabric; with a cry of surprise, she uncovered a most wondrous sight.

It was a baby. A gurgling, cooing baby.

She stood, speaking quietly but clearly enough for all to hear, "We have purified the soul of darkness. Filled the heart with love. Purged the mind of evil and given rebirth to the body of Tom Riddle. Blessed be."

"Blessed be," echoed the assembled Angels.

pqpqpq

_TBC..._

_A/N: real life has been a real pain lately... but I'm still working on everything... never fear.. _


	7. IX::Wings and Babes

Disclaimer::JK owns the characters and Harry Potter. The plot is all mine.

A/N:: This is it folks.. it's done.. took too long I know..but I couldn't seem to get what I wanted to paper. I hope you all like it.

SeulWolfe.

**IX::Wings and Babes**

pqpqpq

Morrigan held the babe in her arms, speaking to those gathered, "You have done well my Angels." Vasaio knelt before his queen, "And you, my loyal Warrior, have done well. In the face of vengeance you sought redemption. A second chance for this soul, this babe who was once known as Thomas Marvolo Riddle..."

"He must be destroyed! His soul is black and poisoned with Dark Magic!" shouted a furious Albus Dumbledore, as he stumbled, pushing his way quickly through the gathered Angels.

"Albus, son of Wulfric. You sadden me with your words. Souls have been purged on the field of battle, this day. Second chances to make right deeds done wrong...to walk a different path set by these Warriors around us." Looking down at the wee one sleeping soundly and peacefully in her arms, she continued, "This child never had a chance in his first life. Vasaio, also known as, Harry, son of James, has given him that.

She looked around her at the many faces. "Death is not the answer, when life becomes the gift." Smiling at those gathered, she called out, "Severus, son of Tiberius. Come forth!"

Severus Snape, in all of his years as a spy, never feared anything. Be they Dark Lords or old bearded men calling themselves Headmasters and leaders of the light. But right now...as he was called forward by the Queen of the Heavens, he was terrified.

"Do not be afraid, Severus Snape, for you have stood before me many times in the past. Your soul remembers me, but your mind has yet to waken those memories." She stood there among the angels, warriors waiting for the man to make his way slowly towards where Harry and the others waited.

To where Albus Dumbledore stood fuming.

As he came to stop before the beautiuful woman, she smiled down at him. She reached out with one hand and lightly touched his cheek. "It is time to remember." A light engulfed him as she spoke, "Remember the lives you have lived. Remember the bonds you have forged through many lifetimes with your mate, Vasaio."

As he closed his eyes, and felt the touch on his cheek, a wave of memories and mental images rushed through him, gently but swiftly, awakening a thousand year bond. He gasped as it flared to life again.

It was as if part of him had been restored, giving him a feeling of wholeness for the first time in his lonely existence.

Severus swayed as the onslaught continued, and as he began to fall, wings came from nowhere to cradle him and hold him safe until the memories settled themselves at home again.

"Severus." Came a warm voice, ghosting over him as he leaned back, cradled in gentle wings. Feeling the warmth of another's skin against his own, he opened his eyes to see emerald green eyes looking into his soul. Vasaio had leaned his forehead against Severus'. The warmth of tears tracked unnoticed down his cheeks as an ancient love filled his being. A sob escaped his lips as Vasaio wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close, keeping them secluded within the circle of his wings. Severus laid his head on Vasaio's shoulder and wept out his joy.

"Vasaio."

Vasaio unfurled his wings as his mate wiped the tears from his face.

"Yes, my Queen." Vasaio kneeled at the feet of Morrigan. "Are you ready to take this child into your heart and into your family? To teach him love and respect for man and wizard?"

Vasaio looked at Severus who had come to kneel beside him. Their eyes as silent communication passed between them. Severus smiled at his winged mate and nodded. Vasaio smiled warmly in return, and stood-his mate moving in tandem with him. Holding his arms out, he gave their answer. "We would be greatly honored to be given the gift of molding a new life for this small spirit."

As Morrigan leaned forward to place the babe in Vasaio's arms, a struggle was heard behind them.

"NO! You can't let that demon live! Kill him!" Screamed Dumbledore as he surged forward, trying to intercept the passing of the child. He pulled himself to a sudden halt as glimmering swords blocked his path.

"Albus, son of Wulfric, you will be silent!" Morrigan commanded in a firm but calm voice. "You have no say here. I know of your true thoughts and they are not for the good of others, but only for yourself."

"He destroyed MY family. He killed them. He tortured them." Albus cried.

"He's a babe now. His soul is pure." She unwrapped the babe and stroked a finger down his cheek. "He is no longer the Tom Riddle that was Lord Voldemort."

"It does not matter. He. Must. Die." The headmaster's eyes flashed in fury as he made another failed attempt to reach Morrigan-to take the spawn from her arms and kill it. Another set of swords clanged in front of him as strong arms restrained him. He ground his teeth as he fought against his keepers.

"How many children and families have died because of the decisions you have made? All for the greater good?" She asked him as her eyes bored into his soul. Seeing all. Knowing all.

"I did it for the good of the Wizarding World. I had to. No one else was capable of the task."

"Just like James and Lily?" Sirius snarled as he stepped forward. "You forced them into hiding. You also knew the truth of my innocence. Harry could have had a good home and grown up loved."

"It had to be done. Harry needed grounding as a human before he learned he was a wizard. He needed humility. If he had grown up in the Wizarding World, he would have been fawned over. He had to be molded into the weapon to destroy the Dark Lord."

"I would have gladly taken him to live with me in seclusion----masked his identity. He is my godson. For him I would have done anything. Everything. You took that away from him --- and from me! It was not your right!" Sirius began to pace in anger. "And, you secluded Remus. Kept him away from Harry! Remus and I are Harry's only family. We are pack! You should be ashamed!"

Albus Dumbledore fell to his knees. The anger and the words spoke so much truth. Had he only thought of the larger picture. Seen them all as pawns in a war. Not as the people they were.

"I am sorry. So sorry. I just wanted to do the right thing. Keep them all safe. When my daughters died..."

Morrigan turned a gaze of understanding and compassion on the elderly wizard at her feet. "You lost yourself, Albus. You became lost in your grief."

"I am so sorry..." his voice wavered as his tears began to fall. Tears of grief and sorrow. "I am so sorry for causing such unhappiness." He turned his head and looked up at Vasaio. "I am so sorry, Harry, for the things I have done and the things I allowed to happen to you."

He turned to face Sirius and Remus. "I apologize to both of you as well, for keeping you from the only remaining tie you had to your friends, and for not allowing you to be parents to Harry, when he needed them so."

He covered his face with his hands and his body shook as he wept, great racking sobs shaking his body.

Harry walked over to the man he once thought of as a grandfather. A man he once trusted with everything that he was. "I forgive you, Albus." He whispered quietly as he laid a gentle hand on the shaking shoulder.

Vasaio looked to his side, to see he had been joined by his mate. Severus looked at the man he had considered his father and his keeper for years.

"Albus, I forgive you as well. I know you feel remorse for things you required of me as well."

Remus' voice sounded next. "We forgive you too. Holding a grudge does noone good." Sirius nodded his head in agreement before laying it on Remus' shoulder.

Moments passed before Albus lifted his head. Tear stained cheeks and bright eyes looked up to the Goddess before him. For the first time in years... he felt a peace settle into his soul. A weight lifted from his shoulders and he sighed in relief.

The Queen of the Heavens turned. She smiled down at the cooing babe in her arms. "He shall have a new name for his new soul, and his new life." Turning the babe and holding him up for all to see, her voice rose and she spoke loudly, " Tom Marvolo Riddle is no more. Behold! Godric James Albus Potter-Snape." A glow surrounded the bundle. "Now we must bond him to his fathers, and to those who will watch over him and guide him in his life."

She handed the child to Vasaio, and gestured to Sirius and Remus to step forward. Then she turned and gestured again to Aeolus, Vanora, and Kastos, beckoning them forward as well. As they formed a circle around her, Vasaio, Severus, and young Godric, she looked around her.

"Aeolus, where is your son?"

Aeolus closed his eyes for a moment, then opened them. "He comes my Queen."

"I am here, Father." Draco moved clear of the gathered angels, approaching with a prominent limp. Vanora moved to help him forward-an arm wrapped securely around his waist. She stood behind him, as Morrigan touched his cheek in the same manner as she had Severus just moments before.

As Severus had just experienced, Draco gasped and fell back into Vanora's embrace-of arms and wings, as his memories returned and tears wet both their faces.

The Queen smiled as she watched them reconnect after so long. "What could have ended so badly, has become a day of joy."

Moving forward, her dark robes flowing behind her, she motioned to those around her to take their places around her. "I bring to you gathered here, Godric James Albus Potter-Snape. Do you accept this child, this babe, as your charge? To love and cherish?"

"We do."

Morrigan laid the child in Severus' arms. From the air she pulled an ancient Athame forged in the fires of the inner earth. She made two small cuts on the palms of the babe's hands without much fuss... then the same on the two Men's. "Blood of the fathers. Blood of the child," she chanted. At her nod the men took Godric small hands and placed open cut to open cut. She began to chant again...in a language only known to her. A glow enclosed all three.

Then a second glow of blue reached out and enclosed the others--a caress to their souls asking permission. Sirius, Remus, Vanora, Kastos, Aeolus, Draco… and Albus. The old wizard was startled as the glow reached him. Touched him... asking… giving forgiveness. Peace filled his heart once more. And then love.

"I would be honored, young Godric," the old man whispered through a tear clogged throat.

They gathered around the men and the babe. Cooing and laughing. It was a day of celebration.

From Morrigan's hands, a Raven flew up into the sky. Ever upward towards the heavens.

Free from the bondings of this earth as joy and happiness was spread.

The battle had been won this day. The shadows pushed back once more by the Fallen Angels. Instead of death, they chose life.

They chose life.

Tom Riddle is no more. His soul purged of the evil he allowed to comsume him. And today, in his place a new soul has emerged. A soul to be guided by those he chose to help him in this new life with his father's chosen for him by the Queen of the heavens.

Morrigan.

Lord Voldemort and Tom Riddle are dead.

Long live the Queen.

And the Fallen Angels?

Well they will return to their lives, until she calls again.

When darkness threatens the world once more.

But that my friends is another story for another day.

::Finis::

but is it ever???

pqpqpq

My thanks to Morganlefay1958 for her help with this chapter.. now to work on Somewhere I Belong and When You Come Back to Me Again.


End file.
